Patches
Euro Truck Simulator 2 * 1.35 MAP ** Germany improvements, part 2 (base game) ** New French roads: A10-A6 (Viva La France DLC) and A6-N44 (base game) ** Sardinia island (Italia DLC) ** Scandinavian signage improvements (Scandinavia DLC) ** New special transport routes (various DLCs) VEHICLES ** Ownable container trailers ** Regular owned-trailer accessory browser ** Trailer run-time adjustment (extendable trailers, sliding tandems) ** Truck/trailer configurations can be copied across a fleet ** Wiper setting improvements ** Ownable logging trailers ** Double trailers in Germany and Netherlands ** Krone extendable Box Liner for 40ft or 2x20ft containers (Krone DLC) ** Ownable Schwarzmüller reefer, curtain and log trailers including AI variants (Schwarzmüller DLC) FEATURES ** Owned trailers usable in External contracts (WoTR) ** Online garage purchase ** Emergency refuelling service ** Input improvements (Steam controller support, Tobii eye tracker support, controller hot-swapping support, better force-feedback on Linux) ** Razer Chroma support (RGB) ** New options: truck stability, suspension stiffness, dual-localisation names on the map ** Lots of new drivers to hire ** Cabin suspension reworked ** Experimental DX11 support (config only, r_device "dx11") MOD ** Modded trucks support (in-game function) ** Center-of-gravity moved from trailer defs to trailer chassis defs (for easier modding) ** New wiper delay+speed format ** Removed default sound for trailer legs (now empty by default) ** Cargo models randomized (e.g. container) ** Timezone areas (introduced in 1.34) ** Transmission mode names ** Curve item (map item) ** Mover/walker redesign ** Traffic improvements ** Dynamic Level-of-Detail for models * 1.34 ATS only: ** Buyable Log trailer ** Tonopah city refreshed ** Another segment of OR-140 (Oregon DLC required) ** Timezone areas fixed - Malheur county, OR (Oregon DLC required) ** Numerous little map fixes and world polish added ETS2 only: ** MAN TGX Euro 6 ** Timezone areas fixed - Kaliningrad area, RU (Beyond the Baltic Sea DLC required) ** Many little map fixes and world polish added MOD ALERT: ** As with any update, due to the changes, a number of mods may need some work to catch up! * 1.33 * CHANGELOG: ** Double flatbed trailers (Scandinavia DLC required) ** Buyable container and brick trailers (flatbed variants) and cargo market ** Steam cloud based profiles ** Reusable truck and trailer configuration templates ** Physics improvements (suspension, damping, braking, COGs) ** Rain drops behavior on glass improved ** Music shuffling ** Country and city name localization settings ** g_disable_beacons (for people having issues with blinking lights, 0/1/2) ** Krone Boxliner ownable (Krone DLC required) MOD ALERT: ** Due to the number of changes, most mods will need some work to catch up! * 1.32 * CHANGELOG: ** Trailer ownership (read more) ** Major UI changes (Main menu, Company Management screens, Dealerships, etc.) ** Job filters redesign ** Some of the old trailers discarded and redesigned ** Power/airlines on AI trucks added (optional) ** Rendering speedups ** Option for automatic parking brake - disabled by default ATS only: ** New roads added: US-550 (NM), US-95 (AZ), US-191 (AZ), Clifton city (AZ) and I-580 Carson city bypass (NV) ** Remade and redesigned few places (e.g. I5-I80 interchange) ** Long 53ft trailers (40+ feet from kingpin to rear axle) forbidden in California ETS2 only: ** Scania 2016 added to AI traffic ** B-double type trailers added ** Updated part of Germany map (read more) ** Lighting improvements (sync with ATS) ** The speed limit in France dropped to 80 KPH on some roads MOD ALERT: Completely redesigned trailer-cargo logic (cargo data, trailer data, economy, etc.). Most mods will need some work to catch up! To enjoy the 1.32 update, make sure to OPT OUT of beta branches and your game will be automatically updated on Steam. On the other hand, if you are a heavy mod user and believe that the mods in your mix are still not up to date for 1.32, you may consider switching to 1.31 branch on Steam to continue playing the game with all the mods, while the mod authors catch up to the new features in the game. For the legacy non-Steam edition of ETS2, the update should be ready in a few days. Enjoy! And keep your eyes open for the rest of today, we still have great news for you! ;) * 1.31 CHANGELOG - MAIN FEATURES: ** Power/air lines between truck and trailer(s) (read more) ** More realistic mirror rendering (head position-based FOV) ATS only: ** New road through Yosemite added - CA-120 (read more) ** New trailers (bottom dumpers) ETS2 only: ** Random road events ** 8x4 Scania R and S truck chassis ** New routes for Special Transport DLC missions (read more) ** Mighty Griffin DLC aftermarket tuning parts for next-gen Scania S & R (read more) ' MINOR CHANGES:' ** Job selection screens have new filter and cargo search elements ** Parking brake automatically ON after truck spawn (g_park_brake_init) ** Screenshot name format now based on date and time ** Increased precision trip data (dashboard computer display) ** Fixed torque converter locking ** Fixed damaged predefined trucks in dealers and quick jobs ** Fixed trailer damage reporting ** Fixed HDR interpolation ETS2 only: ** UK trailers no longer have a different license plate from the lorry ** Faster gear shifting for new Opticruise transmissions ** Fixed/updated license plates in various countries (Belgian, Norwegian, Polish, Czech) ' TOOLS/ MOD:' ** New terrain brushes in the map editor ** Dropped support of very old maps (pre ver. 4.38) ** Mirror_data ** A trailer can be registered as standalone or not ** Variable shift length ** Truck dealer trucks are not in a single file/list anymore, the game reads all files/units in the given directory, making things friendlier for mods to coexist ** Steerable wheel independent on wheel model ** Dropped support for old attributes * 1.30 ** Map improvements - city of Milano was completely remade, the whole northern part of Italy '''improved' ** '''Overhaul of navigation algorithms' ** Time zones support ** ZF-16 transmission supporting upcoming DLC for all trucks that missed similar one ** Map fitted to correct projection (more exact environment behavior), map panning option ** Multi-torque engines support (used in DAF engines 2017) ** Basic engine and transmission info in quick job truck tooltip ** Trailers with country restrictions are towed only to services in given countries ** Further polish to DAF, Volvo, and SCANIA trucks ** Tons of map tweaks and fixes in the base map and older map DLCs ** New luxury yacht cargo ** New interactive tool for environmental lighting and weather setting (included in the editor) ** New interactive tool for traffic behavior and rules debugging (included in the editor) ** New scene preview tool (included in the editor) ** New navigation parameters in map data ** Assistance service parameters in economy data ** Truck scale weight costs in economic data * 1.28 ** Doubles ** Background screen options ** Changed light look on the player and AI vehicles ** DAF XF 2017 Facelift ** Auxiliary brakes system support (engine brake and retarder in one control element) ** Fixed licence plate change in states/countries where no city formats exist ** Fixed brake vs parking brake behavior ** Fixed tire noise of silent tires ** Retarder improvement (better cruise control behavior, no braking with throttle, icon when moving only) ** Steam Inventory support to allow for distributing rewards from upcoming World of Trucks events ** Added three more steering wheel designs into Steering Creations DLC * 1.27 MAIN FEATURES * only Country Specific Police Cars AI This update brings a new element which synchronizes the game with ATS - cop cars in traffic. Police cars have a unique look for each country. * only Weigh station pass deviceThe windshield-mounted box expands situational awareness for those who prefer to switch off all user interface elements for an immersive experience. It works the same way as the weigh station functionality which is a part of the on-screen Advisor "widget". * Trailer Liftable Axles * Differential Lock * Adaptive transmission modes (power, normal, eco) * Improved engine simulation model (friction, braking, consumption) MINOR CHANGES * only Volvo with Allison gearbox can shift up over 4 gears. * Air pressure simulation improved (pressure buildup, cut-off sound, application pressure). * Coin sound tweaked. * FOV range increased to 40-120 degrees in adjuster. * Engine brakes set to 3 positions (as most current trucks have). One-key-hold control will use full strength still. * If engine brake toggle input is not assigned, increase/decrease engine brake inputs work similar to retarder (in range from 0 to maximum). * Multiple fueling points on gas stations. * g_force_economy_reset flag is disabled after economy reset. * Transmission input shaft simulation (double clutch). MODDING INFO * Single "overrides" (forced default) rule can be used instead of defaults-suitable rule pair across linked accessories. * All pressure units set consistently to bars (data, animation, dashboard UI). * Nominal air_tank_pressure value added to chassis data. * Changed interior animations: all air, oil and brake pressure (gauges, indicators). * New interior animation: trailer axle lift (indicator), differential lock (button, indicator). * New engine data: resistance_torque (measured at 2000rpm). * Coin sound made moddable in the same way as other sounds (through ogg file). To get the best advice about modding either game check our modding wiki. WORLD OF TRUCKS * Connecting DLC's owned by the player to his World of Truck account to make the content available for all World of Trucks features. * 1.26 ** MAIN FEATURES *** Old Parts of France Were Reworked *** New Transmissions for All Trucks *** Upgrade Shop & Truck Browser Search Tool GAME *** Adjustable interior FOV per truck *** Added parking difficulty (preset option included) *** Truck repair/refuel performed by hired driver costs money, included in logs *** Added informational dialog showing when game detects upgrade or downgrade *** Added pounds + short tonnes as weight unit option *** Better trailer air pressure simulation *** Low air warning should only be active with running engine *** Revised rolling resistance computations *** Hired driver use the very same formulas for eco skill as the player MODDERS *** Changed map parameters (climate_profile, map_data) *** Moddable interior camera zoom parameters. (speed, factor) *** 1 degree rotation on Ctrl + R, 90 degree rotation on Home *** Merged editable sign and sign dialog *** Refresh sign template and its model from content browser *** Added letter-spacing to sign editor *** Store content browser navigation history *** Support for day/nigh effect switching and child hookups for lod_model_hookup_u * 1.25 * CODE ** Cruise control is not disabled by the throttle anymore. ** Interior camera zoom - You can bind the key for zoom in Options → Key and buttons → Camera controls → Zoom interior camera. ** Option to set preferred job length generation in options. ** Option to set split shifting input. ** More unit display options (volume, consumption). DATA ** Steering wheels are now a separate model with a default and exclusive version for each truck ** Low air warning sound added. MODDING ** Separated map_data.sii from game_data.sii ** Look_presets_defaults[] in interior camera ** Change trailer looks to paint jobs. * 1.24 * MAIN FEATURES ** Improved external jobs support in game (direct control, freight market). ** Physically simulated truck and trailer coupling (option). CODE ** Blinker auto off can be disabled (option). ** Speeding highlight can be disabled (option). ** Cabin accessory physics does not require DLC anymore. ** Torque converter simulation greatly improved. ** Automatic transmission behavior improved. ** XInput support added - custom support for XBox controller. ** Added UI support for 4th and 5th controller. ** Gear shift selectors (range, split) now have UI support for position-based switches. DATA ** Scania trucks reworked. MOD ** Unit name fixes, most interior accessory and some other mods need update. ** Damage params moved out from game_data.sii and some more added (including wear and part damage factors). ** Data driven engines (torque curve, rpm limits). ** Force feedback data for XInput added (force_feedback.sii). ** Torque converter physics data added, separated manual clutch data (physics.sii). ** Data change from driven wheel to driven axle. ** Added check for internal camera continuity. * 1.23 * MAIN FEATURES ** Steam Workshop (available only in the Steam version, activate the game in the Steam client) ** New Rims UI ** Traffic offense can be disabled (option) ** Navigation path (red line) can be disabled (option) ** Option to keep Route Advisor hidden while getting new notifications ** Autopark feature can be disabled (option) ** Speeding highlight on Route Advisor VEHICLES ** Smart cruise control can use activated engine brake when no retarder is present ** Advanced shifting simulation ** Real shifter layouts (Scania, Volvo, ZF). To activate them you need to use new profile or remove your custom H-Shifter layouts ** Improved truck stability during retarder usage OTHER ** AI improvements ** Traffic offense costs scaled by player level * 1.22 * GAMEPLAY ** World of Trucks Contracts feature - now you able take jobs from the World of Trucks website ** Tire decals coloring ** Simulated tire grades based on European tire grading system (rolling resistance, wet grip, noise levels) ** Modified naming scheme of tires ** The paint shop was integrated into the standard truck configuration VEHICLES ** improved truck's chassis geometry and adjusted fifth wheel position for most of 6x2, 6x4 chassis's to decrease under steering under full throttle ** multiple fixes of trucks models: Volvo FH16 2012, Volvo FH, Mercedes-Benz Actros, Mercedes-Benz New Actros, Iveco Hi-Way, Iveco Stralis, DAF XF Euro 6, DAF XF 105, MAN TGX, Renault Magnum, Renault Premium, Scania R extended log CODE ** When clutch axis is not assigned for H-Shifter transmission, truck will handle clutch itself (much like sequential transmission). ** When shifter layout is named (new attribute "name"), the name string is shown in game for better recognition. ** Hired drivers are more efficient when equipped by good truck. ** User defined limit for length of generated jobs in the offline economy (g_job_distance_limit) ** User defined LOD distance for pedestrian, traffic and parked cars; multiplier of default distance (g_lod_factor_pedestrian, g_lod_factor_traffic, g_lod_factor_parked) ** Config for disabling "Autoparking" dialogue (g_auto_parking_disabled) ** Config for disabling Route Advisor popups when hidden (g_keep_adviser_hidden) ** Fixing missing world on low-end GPUs on OSX ** Improved physics and stability of trailers (disconnected, parked, AI) MAP AND MODELS ** multiple instances of holes, shadow, vegetation placements extended log ** improvements in signs fixes in multiple countries extended log ** many fixes for incorrectly positioned objects extended log ** various models and prefabs fixes and optimizations extended log AI ** User defined traffic density, defined by multiplier to default (g_traffic) ** Improved simulation of suspension (leaning in curves or when accelerating/decelerating) ** Improved navigation, lane switching, spawning and obstacle checking SOUND ** New sounds for Volvo FH16 Classic ** New sounds for Volvo FH MISC ** Higher resolution textures are used on models in UI screens regardless of the graphics settings ** Redesigned job and time widget on desktop ** Day/night effect switching for movers and walkers * 1.21 VEHICLES * Improved reflections in the interior * Fixed spider paintjob from Halloween DLC missing for some variants of DAF Euro 6 cabin * Adjusted external interior for Actros 2009 CONTROLS * Added automatically generated Range-Splitter layout for H-Shifter. * Improved compatibility with G29 force-feedback * When shifter layout is named (attribute "name"), the name string is shown in the game for better recognition. SOUND * Improved sounds of tires and suspension * Improved sounds for manipulating blinker and brake sticks * Reduced volume of interior stick noises MISC * Workaround for missing geometry on low-end Intel GPUs on OSX * Fixed possible use of incorrect files after switching between profiles with different set of mods * Corrected vegetation sometimes appearing at wrong places in the map * The hud mirror switching key (F2) now enumerates all combinations: both off, only far on, both on, only near on * Improved road collisions * 1.20 ** AI *** Increased traffic density in city areas *** Added 'village area' rule to allow specifying urban area without increased traffic density *** Fixed non-urban speed limit in UK *** Support for spawn_trailer_count attribute of traffic_vehicle_type *** Lower probability of spawning an AI truck without a trailer *** Fixed license plate definitions switched between bus and trailer *** Uses correct wheel position when placing AI trailer wheels on ground *** Fixed rear wheels of AI vehicles not being placed on ground in steep hils *** Fixed vehicles remaining on wrong way lane after avoiding obstacle in some cases *** AI vehicles turn off engine during fueling EDITOR *** Free camera supports inverted mouse (respects the c_minvert input constant) *** Changed design of road dialog *** Fixed "grave" key not working with some keyboard layouts (e.g. Hungarian) *** Separate snapping of nodes and control points *** Editor shortcut mapped to bezier patch *** Added support for rotation undo for bezier patch control points *** Increased node joining tolerance to fix problems with joining nodes far away from center of the map *** Grid size shortcut changed from Alt+wheel to Ctrl+wheel VEHICLES *** Mercedes Actros 2014: Fixed speedometer in UK variant, Improved interior, Tweaked normal map, Smoothed some hard edges, Shadowcaster tweaks *** Iveco Hiway: Smoother horns *** DAF XF Euro6: Cleanup of the models *** Scania Streamline: DRL *** Fixed UV on bulk cement trailer *** Fixed missing wheels on brick trailer *** Vertex optimizations of AI trucks for DAF Euro6, Man TGX, Scania R *** Volvo: Original sound of blinker on/off, Original sound of wipers, Equalization of gear_air sounds for interior *** Mercedes Actros, Renault Premium: Fixed armrests missing in the exterior view *** Fixed size of wheels MISC *** Particles are not generated for lifted wheels *** Mirror resolution setting is not disabled on high quality *** Longer mirror distances on high and ultra settings *** Enabled support for download of additional hand-picked loading screen images from WoTr. All images can be seen using the "Image Spotlight" feature in "Photo Studio". *** Brake lights activate on slightest pedal touch *** Correct turbo sound used on reverse *** It is possible to use Steam controller-based keyboard for entering search text in mod manager *** Fixed reporting of no-lights offense when driving in rain *** Improved compatibility with Windows XP * 1.19 ** Hungary expansion - we have added two new cities to the Going East! content: Pécs and Szeged ** Mod Manager - for ease of preview and organization of modded content. We encourage all mod makers to check out Mod Manager documentation for instructions on how to make sure that your mods are well prepared for the new Mod Manager. ** Manual control for automatic transmission (shifting hints, switch between manual/auto) ** Controls for dashboard navigation map (zoom, turn off) ** Driver controlled trip info stored in truck computer (distance, consumption) ** Editor improvements (see Modding Info) ** Matching truck cabin interior looks shown in exterior view. ** Improved readability of dashboard info in some trucks (computer display, GPS map) ** Added wheel sounds on different surfaces (+ re-balanced sounds) ** Added sounds for sticks and buttons in truck cabin * 1.18 ** New truck: Mercedes-Benz New Actros ** Mercedes-Benz brand is in the game ** Improved vegetation (prefab vegetation distances, rebalanced vegetation LODs, more settings) ** DRL for Iveco Hi-Way, Mercedes-Benz New Actros, Volvo FH, DAF XF Euro6 ** New trailer skins ** Updated radios list ** Support for weather-based pedestrian spawning, support for multiple animations ** Over a thousand minor fixes in world models and in the map * 1.17 Code * Improved rendering engine * Improved GPU memory consumption * Improved support for multi-monitor systems (configuration is explained on the ETS2 website) * Normal map support for railing and buildings segments * Traffic AI improvements * Suspension damping simulation improved * Improved timing and logic of automatic and sequential transmissions * Fixed interpolation of brake pedal using button/key control * Engine brake does not work if clutch or throttle are pressed. Added toggle input control * Shift on sequential transmission does not cancel CC anymore * Added config variables for h-shifter transmission tweaks (g_hshifter_layout_shifting, g_hshifter_synchronized) * Added config variable for optional behavior of braking lights (g_brake_light_all) * Added independent simulation of adblue gauges, adblue tank size truck dependent * Successfully docked achievement works UI * Added cancel button in URL confirmation * Sort jobs by sender and receiver name * Show ferry price in route info * Face of player's driver can be changed in edit profile * Autosave before profile change * Both ESC and ENTER now skip animation and close the delivery screen * Independent radio volume bar Data * Improved daylight cycle visuals * Improved flares look * Added six-wheeled chassis for both Renaults * Steering wheel animation of all trucks updated to 900 degree range * Driver faces style improved, many new added * Added sound for seat and suspension noises * Tyre and rim made independent accessories * DAF XF Euro 6 new sfx Telemetry * 64-bit values better match with documentation * Added dashboard-displayed gear, more wheel channels * Added differential and all gear ratios * Average consumption made real instead of statistical * Adblue channels are working now * Added navigation distance and time channels * Added current speed limit channel OSX * Better support for Retina displays * 1.16 ** New large truck dealer / showroom ** Truck fixes: shadows in Scania R, Scania Streamline, Volvo FH16 2012, Renault Magnum 2009 + sideskirts; mirror in MAN TGX, Renault Premium holes and collision ** Paintjob fixes: Raven for DAF, MAN, Heavy Duty ** Cargo: removed Christmas Gifts, fixed car transporter, fixed helicopter texture and straps ** Reduced stalling: bigger memory pool in 64-bit builds, better memory handling, delayed shadow loading, random look selection, sound accessories ** Improved memory management on 32-bit OS ** Fixed free roam check in the Careerist achievement ** Map fixes ** Truck dealer: fixed floating truck dealer in Glasgow, fixed entrance gap, top of surrounding wall placed higher, added missing interior wall, fixed entrance retarder, prefab pedestal height ** Fixed ferry bugs in Gdansk and Gdynia ** Fixed wrong directions near Salzburg ** Truck dealer: deleted locator * 1.15 ** New Exclusive interior for DAF Euro 6 ** New sounds for Scania 6 cylinder engines ** New sounds for Iveco Highway and Iveco Stralis ** Support for different dashboard computer back-light colors ** Showroom updates: ◾New interface for showrooms ** New showroom interior ** New look for small truck dealers ** Significantly faster autosaving ** Gameplay improvements: ◾Interior camera motion feature - camera can now simulate movements of the player's body and motion of the truck seat ** Smart cruise control - retarder will now be used automatically ** Trailer brake ** Support for second reverse gear for custom H-Shifter layouts ** Support for Holiday Special content * 1.14 ** Liftable axles ** your World of Trucks profile truck from the in-game Screenshot Manager ** Increased damage for overturned vehicles ** Tweaked penalties for damaged cargo ** Automatic transmission tweaked to better handle steep hills (such as the quarry) ** Camera rotation based on steering and blinkers ** Correct speed limit after using the train ** Red light offense isn't reported if the player is too far inside a crossroad ** More lenient wrong-way offense check to allow maneuvering in small crossroads ** Better terrain profile interpolation ** Many improvements in simulation: overturned trucks, damping of rear axles, gearbox ** New truck: DAF XF Euro 6 ** New 6-wheeled chassis for (almost) all trucks ** Substantial data fixes in most chassis ** Added driver seats for DAF XF and MAN TGX ** Small fixes in many models: sawmill, factory, wharf, quarry, trucks, trailers ** New traffic rules: stop lines, city start/end, highway start/end, give way, priority roads ** Improved driving rule priorities ** AI trucks prevented from entering trains ** Support for sleep time in traffic lights ** Speed limit detection fixes ** More realistic AI vehicle speed in curves ** Many improvements in vehicle spawning, navigation, reviving, yielding, lane changing, overtaking, blinking ** New, improved or fixed sounds: gears, horn, blinker, Scania V8 interior ** Many map bugs fixed ** Roads around Kiel and Rostock recreated ** Steam Rich Presence: job information in "View more info" in the Steam friends list ** Support for decal parts in road edge models ** Support for multiple truck dealer definitions ** Allow pedestrian spawning on models ** Prevent crashes: non-existing parked vehicles, cities, invalid truck accessories, invalid backup data ** Truck browser shows all upgrades and their level requirements ** Added option to skip cutscenes ** Speed limit shown on dashboard GPS ** Support for adviser page switching ** Speed on adviser is more precise ** Option to display the password on the login screen ** Smoother camera movement in showrooms ** Improved text pasting into input fields ** Improved city name sorting ** Updated localization and credits, fixed typos, clarified texts ** Fixed blinking objects in mirrors ** Support for mirror image scaling ** Support for an additional front mirror ** Support for flares with visibility capped by angle ** Better rendering statistics ** Edge look can be controlled by the attached road look ** Better handling of vegetation detail with changing distance ** Support for an additional low-quality vehicle LOD ** Goto console command now accepts city names or their fragments (eg "goto aber" teleports camera to Aberdeen) ** Improved miniconsole ** Telemetry: more precise fuel reporting, job info ** New cargo definition structure ** Advisor definition cleanup ** Content browser improvements ** Per-sector weather climate profiles ** Gamma correction of user-picked colors ** Better handling of high-DPI monitors ** Texture list ** New toolbar ** Sign editor improvements * 1.13 ** Steam achievements ** Added functionality to unbind keys/buttons/axes in game ui ** Added cruise control grid option ** Cruise control speed limited to truck speed limit speed (if enabled) ** Quickload and quicksave ** Bindable keys/buttons for increasing and decreasing of radio volume ** Fixed speed limits in some countries (Belgium, France, Poland, Slovakia) ** Fixed generation in some cities (Graz, Klagenfurt, Ostrava) * 1.12.1 ** New Truck Browser added ** New Trailer Browser added ** Added cargo group filter to the job selection screens (e.g. in top left corner of the screen). Requires new attributes we added to game_data.sii so if you have a modded version without those attributes, it will not work. ** Added missing straps texture ** Better messages are shown when removable DLC is missing instead of using the message originally intended for MODs ** Enabling news on the profile page using the "Enable news" button will also load them ** Fixed visualization of the initially selected button on the mirrors adjuster ** Fixed speed limits in UK ** Fixed calculation of vehicle bounding box ** Fixed crash in delivery log if city is missing as result of mod removal ** Game will try to fix game time when it is too far behind during game load as the result of use of the MP mod ** Workaround for possible hang in the truck configurator in profile which was broken by the MP mod ** Set cargo weights for AI trailers ** Removed calcium cargo ** Removed reference to non-existing animation ** Updated localization ** Updated credits ** Photo Mode Enhancements ** Ability to change the Color Balance of your image ** Change Saturation ** Change the Roll of the camera, * 1.11 ** 3 new cities: Venice, Klagenfurt, Graz ** Seat adjuster ** Truck/car speed limit shown in Route Advisor ** Improved UI for in-game radio with sorting and favorite selection (global across all profiles). To take advantage of the new features, please use the "Update from internet" button to update the streams. ** UI facelift ** Ability to relocate player and sell empty garage ** Digital cruise control: speed increment, speed decrement, resume ** Ability to control size of step used for cruise control speed using cvar g_cruise_control_grid ** The cruise control is not reset after entering the UI when using Real Automatic gearbox together with h-shifter device ** Renamed g_auto_traffic to g_traffic to make more sense ** ADR does not hide fragility icon in job offer list ** Fixed route animation on UI map ** Adjusters UI unified and linked to common key (F4). ** Support for resetting mirrors in the mirror adjuster to default position ** Mirror adjuster can be controlled using keys on numeric block ** Fixed brand selection UI in profile creation to show all trucks ** Fixed visibility of some items on the UI map ** Adjusted position of driver icon in garage manager ** Fixed driver overlay on garage slot selection screen ** Truck configuration screen preselects owned accessories ** Overturned trailer can not be disconnected ** Instant consumption displayed in l/100km if vehicle is moving ** When miles and gallon are used, consumption is computed inversed (in gpm) ** Mail notification appears only when mail is actually delivered (instead of every load and return to game) ** Automatically generated h-shifter layouts (for any number of gears, even more than 12) ** Retarder indicator is lit during automatic retarder usage ** Fixed offense delay check for wrong way offense ** Used weaker engine for quick job Volvo 2012 4x2_c truck ** Mirror reflections realistically change in relation to camera movement ** Hinge inertia is calculated from shape ** Center of gravity of cargo affects center of gravity of trailer ** Added option slider controlling trailer stability (center of gravity offset) ** Updated physics-related properties of materials to account for physics changes ** Fixed roll of the fifth wheel ** Modified weights in suspension filtering ** Many map fixes in all countries ** Deleted unused map segments ** Scania: Fixed mapping on dashboard, changed mirrors ** Stralis: Fixed bad reflections ** Hiway: Fixed engine torgue ** Volvo 2012: Removed sideskirts from default setups, fixed distorted mirror ** Volvo FH-16: Fixed holes ** Man: Fixed hole ** Renault Magnum: Fixed the Blade paintjob ** DAF XF: Improved interior mirrors ** Proper detail vegetation texture is selected for prefabs ** Proper detail vegetation texture for road with center terrain only ** Added support for 3 railings for each road side ** Added crossroad end traffic rule to some prefabs ** Added new variants to Australian tollgates ** Added 'crossroad end' rules for highway prefabs to properly cancel previous speed limits if any ** Added 'crossroad end' traffic rules for gas stations ** Fixed vertexes, AI info and terrain points on various prefabs ** Fixed semaphore profiles on cross prefab ** Fixed navigation curve on roundabout prefab ** Fixed map points on cross prefabs ** Fixed AI locators on cross prefab ** Fixed navigation curve on fork prefab ** Fixed roll of AI curve on some prefabs ** Optimized the Boxer and Opalin AI models ** Improved rain area on small gas station ** Removed obsolete looks from some prefabs ** Improved detection of speed limits ** City names can be provided as a parameter for the 'goto' command. ** Enabled rendering of model item hookups to shadows and reflections ** Disabled normal maps on wheels of AI trucks ** Some improvements in handling of both DirectX and OpenGL ** Fixed Alt+Tab after changing graphics settings in the DirectX mode ** Fixed crash during exit when another copy is already running ** Game log contains more information about use of the controller for UI mouse ** Icons for services are not shown on items with the 'not in ui map' flag set ** Proper handling of prefab variant during vegetation generation ** Addons can be now hidden when rendering some specific views (e.g. inside specific mirrors) ** Fixed license plate definitions for some cities ** All necessary accessories of AI truck vehicles are rendered ** Support for specialized license plate format for buses ** Support for different license plate background for trucks ** Refined physical geometry for generated roads and some prefabs to improve physics behavior ** Prevented crash if there are missing cities or cities without any brands when sending initial "dealer unlocked" email (TSM mod) ** Prevented crash if driver log contains city from mod which was removed ** Fixed repair of Man, Stralis and Streamline trucks after removal of accessory mod ** Fixed crash when trying to sell truck whose cabin accessory is missing as result of mod removal ** Fixed crash in management screens when sorting by city name when city is missing as result of mod removal ** Speed limit is not reset until the end of crossroad ** Added support for 'no trucks' flag to prefabs. Trucks are not allowed to enter items with the 'no trucks' flag or be spawned on them. ** Better handling situation when no speed limit is defined ** Reset vehicle speed limit when the corresponding rule ends ** Assumes non-city road lanes if not all road parts are inside a city area ** Use an average lane count instead of maximum when determining the current spawn density ** AI vehicles turn their lights on/off based on the actual light conditions instead of the daytime ** Prevented overtaking near traffic accidents in the opposite direction ** Traffic trucks are now using the default gearbox ** Set engine torque for AI trucks ** Disable traffic for prefab items connected only to 1 or more 'no traffic' items ** Support for handling traffic sign rules not placed on traffic-enabled items ** Decreased lane speed interval size to lower the number of slow vehicles on highways ** Wait for high priority vehicles also in case of 'end' intersections ** Prevent vehicles spawning near vehicles overtaking in a wrong way lane during the whole overtaking process ** Fixed crossing actor not being detected in case of multiple vehicles inside an intersection ** Fixed traffic navigation for cases when there is no available path to one or more neighbors ** Fixed too frequent use of low probability paths ** Fixed detection of items associated with traffic signs ** Fixed handling of splitting lanes ** Fixed use of blinkers and lane merging for French, Polish and Austrian tollgates ** Fixed computation of actor distance for cyclic paths ** Fixed vehicles not finding correct path on roundabouts ** Fixed handling of priority rules ** Fixed intersection handling on roundabouts ** Fixed handling of rules for wrong way items ** Fixed vehicles spawning on unconnected items in some cases ** Fixed crashed AI vehicles trying to move before the reviving process is possible ** Fixed tracking of current traffic lane ** Fixed vehicles navigating into items not allowed for them in some cases ** Fixed handling of blinker-usage information on prefabs ** Fixed AI vehicles moving too slow in outer lanes in some cases ** Tweaked lane speed for slow vehicles ** Improved handling of blocked actors ** Improved lane merging ** Improved handling of country speed limit ** Improved collision handling ** Improved handling of intersection priorities ** Improved acceleration handling ** Increased navigation penalty for unconnected items so they are not chosen if there is a better option ** More AI fixes ** Rebalanced sound volume of all trucks ** Reduced volume of rain inside cabin ** Added sound of wind while driving in exterior ** New sound for forest ** New factory sound ** Changed ambient sound in vicinity of cities ** Web links are opened using the integrated Steam browser by default. Can be disabled using g_steam_browser cvar. ** Fixed crash during exit when initialization of the Steam API fails. ** Fixed number of signs printed by the g_item_count command ** Provides notification about autosave and allows it to be postponed ** Loaded map autosave behaves as normal map ** Fixed interaction between zoom using mouse wheel for zoom and change of fly speed ** Map overlay dialog supports multiselection ** Content browser shows information for current look and variant ** Improved handling of content menu for disabled actions ** Fixes in sign editor ** Trimmed model names in model dialog ** Editable sign model cannot be added to map ** Fixed initialization of sign editor UI ** Removed city speed checkbox from city item dialog ** Tuned colors in content browser ** Support for collection markers in content browser ** Fixed closing of find all references dialog ** Fixed showing vegetation assets in content browser ** Editable sign dialog has position and rotation edit boxes ** Allowed mixed selection of editable and non-editable signs ** Rotation of single item is done in local space ** Copy and paste on console do not interfere with editor copy operations ** Removed obsolete 'no trucks' checkbox ** Added traffic area item for specifying local rules for the AI ** Only rules with compatible names are shown in traffic area dialog ** Traffic area item dialog shows rule name instead of token if name is available ** Improved rendering of previews in content browser ** Sign editor is closed before refreshing sign ** Shows values as RGB instead of BGR in the sign editor ** Fixed undo for prefab items ** Added undo for node dialog ** Improved management of collections ** Improved drag&drop ** The replacement operation now supports prefab looks and prefab variants ** Country names are shown as localized in the node dialog ** Batch replace command now supports single entry with "*" character to mean all sectors ** Batch replace can also replace prefab variants and looks ** Improved handling of precision of some calculated values to reduce amount of unnecessary changes in the map files during future rebuilds of the map ** Support for different sized wheels ** Custom transmission gear names ** Significantly increased number of cities supported on the UI map ** Maximum driving time and sleeping time are configurable in economy data ** Added red light offense tolerance to police data ** Air resistance and friction is configurable in physics.sii ** Renamed some traffic rules related to city areas *1.10 **Support for metallic paint jobs **Fixed possible rare hang or crash **Physics parameters of the fifth wheel are configurable in physics.sii **Updated acccesories to support paint jobs **Corrected speed limits in Austria, Belgium, and Germany **Tweaked prices and unlock levels of some accessories **Fixed acceleration of traffic **Tweaked accessories of traffic trucks (badges, mirrors, and sunshields) **Fixed various bugs in truck and trailer models *1.9.22 ** Brand new AI traffic system **Oculus Rift support (with the -oculus launch option- this will be improved in the future), now also in the retail version **Early support for gamepad-controlled mouse cursor **Improved handling of automatic gearbox (more gears, interaction with cruise control) **Improved compatibility with semi-broken prefabs used in mods **Improved error handling in radio playback **Updated defaults for the Xbox 360 controller in the input wizard to provide a better initial experience **Scania Streamline improvements (model, textures, paint jobs, new parts, and accessories) - you may need visit truck dealer and re-purchase some parts **Volvo FH16 Improvements (interior, wipers, shadows) **Iveco High-Way Improvements (dashboard computer, shadows) **Paintjobs are properly applied on add-ons in interior view **Map improvements **V8 engine sounds for Scania R and Scania Streamline *1.8.2.5 **Fixed crash with new Volvo in UK *1.8.2.3 **All-new Scania Streamline truck model *1.7.1 **Fixed crash on freight market when too many jobs were generated (mods only) **Fixed rare crash that sometimes happened with air horn usage **Fixed incorrect trailer placement when automatic parking was used in Trameri Warszaw **Fixed engine displacement volumes for Volvo and Iveco *1.7.0 **All new Volvo FH and FH16 truck model *1.6.1 **World of Trucks site launched **Photo Studio - includes Photo-mode and Screenshot Manager allowing upload of your best screenshots to World of Trucks **Online profiles - ability to connect your profile to your World of Trucks account **New Iveco Stralis Hi-Way sounds recorded from actual truck **Individual air-horn sounds **Realistic fuel consumption option **Adaptive automatic transmission option **Shorter jobs generation probability increased **License plate changes fixed **(1.6.1) Fixed crash when a truck uses addons from removed mods **(1.6.1) Increased length of input in UI related to World of Trucks accounts *1.5.2 **Minimum requirement for Going East! DLC **DATA ***Truck interiors appropriate for selected cabin type ***Several new cars in the AI traffic ***Lot of map tweaks especially in German/Poland area **CODE ***Improved upgrade shop (addons and wheels handling, interiors) - you may encounter ***unexpected changes when shop is fixing your truck state ***Fixed pedestrians disappearing ***Fixed driver logs ***Polished automatic gearbox logic ***Consumption gauge and air pressure screen on Scania dashboard ***Hazard warning made independent of blinkers **OPTIONS ***Steering sensitivity slider range increased (both directions) ***Steering non-linearity properly used with mouse ***Added rumble stripe sound check-box so that it's possible to switch it off *1.4.12 **Improved resistance to some kinds of mod conflicts **Added g_prefab_replace command simplifying rename of prefabs. **Fixed issues with advisor after teleport. **Fixed several possible instabilities. **Fixed positioning of some company trailers. *1.4.8 **License plate system corrections **Interior animation fixes **Fixes to several tuning parts acting incorrectly **Improvements in memory system for better stability under heavy load **Traffic lights system fixes *1.4.1 **VEHICLES ***All new truck Iveco Stralis Hi-Way with tuning upgrades ***Volvo: Fixed position of lights on the front grill, animations fixes, dashboard fixes, added oil indicator ***DAF: fixed speed gauge display in UK trucks, fixed exhaust ***Majestic: Fixed disappearing of the doorsteps ***Renault: Fixed blinkers ***Man: Fixed material issues ***Fixed wrong lod on flat bed trailer ***Overweight trailer: Fixed position of wheel and mudguards ***Cistern trailer: Fixed position of wheel and mudguards ***Log trailer: Added front white lights ***Fix shadow casters for some upgrades ***AI cars: the lamps are visible from greater distance at night ***Fixed shader issues with auxilary lights for all trucks **SIMULATON ***Reworked force feedback feature ***Engine torque simulation improvements. Idle throttle and clutch changes. ***Many new physical properties added to the simulation model. All dashboard gauges are simulation based now ***Vehicle telemetry information is available to third-party applications using a first version of ETS2 Telemetry SDK. Pilot testing with kind help of www.fanaleds.com ***There is config variable in console "g_pedal_clutch_range", that can tweak clutch pedal active area length. Range is 0.1 to 1.0 (default value is 1.0) ***Fuel consumption during engine idle fixed **GAMEPLAY ***Redesigned Job Market's job listing to be able scroll through all jobs ***The speed limiter can be now disabled in Options screen. ***Added Advisor warning messages related to retarder, parking brake and air pressure warnings are not shown when gear is set to neutral. ***Added new optional control scheme where steering, accelerator and brakes can all be controlled by mouse ***Ferry route length displayed in the job selection. ***Loan installments are properly rounded up and displayed, improved timing of loan payments ***Upgrade shop does not automatically discard everything with change of cabin/chassis. Only non-compatible accessories are removed ***There is config variable in console "g_income_factor", that can lower job income of you and your drivers for more challenge. Range is 0.0 to 1.0 (default value is 1.0) ***World map can be closed by same key that opens it (default key M) **MAP ***Fixed navigation lines on UK variant roundabout ***Hundreds map fixes, tweaking and prettyfications ***A2 highway completed (as in real life 2 lane highway) including tollgates ***New road leading south from Szczecin in Poland ***Fix - added some no-weather areas placed under some bridges to avoid rain appearing there ***Wrongly set border between France and Belgium fixed ***Grass, terrains and rocks intersecting walls of some tunnels fixed ***Tons of other minor map fixes **MODELS *** Prefabs tweaking (improved AI flow somewhat, major AI rewrite is coming later) *** Less steep quarry prefab to lessen weaker engine trucks having problems when going uphill *** New small tollgates in Poland on A2 road *** Fixed animations of various pedestrians. ** CODE ***Asynchronous loading smoothes speed of resource loading resources, reducing overall lag and "spikes" for more even framerate ***It is possible to skip the intro animation using a -nointro parameter ***Fixed garage name in player truck relocation UI ***Rain probability in both corner values ensures infinite weather duration ***Weather can change after time fast forward ***The save slot selection is shown after profile selection if there was problem with automatic load ***There is config variable in console "s_rumble_enabled", that can enable/disable sound of rumble stripes on the roads ***Increased range of non-linerity slider in controller option screen ***Fix potential crash related to recent Nvidia Optimus drivers changes ***Added more job-start autosaves ***Improved robustness to mod removals ***Improved behavior of input wizard ***Improved efficiency of memory pool usage ***Renamed game.log and game.crash files to game.log.txt and game.crash.txt ***Improved behavior of non-widescreen resolutions while driving ***Experimental support for triple-monitors. Controlled by r_multimon_mode cvar (0-disabled, 1-wide fov with ui on central monitor, 2 - three separate views). In the three-view mode it is possible to compensate for bezels using r_multimon_border_fov_* cvars ***The game will reset jobs whenever it detects certain changes in data ***Added Georgian language to the game **SOUND ***Money sound played only on important events ***Air brake sound fixed **STEAM ***Game will pause when Steam overlay appears ***Steam notifications are positioned on the opposite side of the screen than Route Advisor **MODDING ***New sector based map format which supports simultaneous modifications by more than one user and local extensions as long they operate in separate sectors. ***Many definition lists (e.g. types of AI trucks) can be now simultaneously extended by more than one mod. ***As result of multiple changes it is now possible to have more than one reverse speed in modded trucks. *1.3.1 **(1.3.1) several safety checks added to improve stability with unofficial game mods created for previous versions of the game **Official licenses from Iveco and Volvo **Ability to change the company name, logo or preferred brand **Retarder (automatic or manual) **Per-profile mod selection (can be overridden using -force_mods command line parameter) **Support local currencies of each country in the game **Gearbox accessory selection **New online radio stations (now up to 190 stations) **Physics takes into account different weights for trailers and cargos **Renault Premium upgrades **Renault Magnum side-skirts are now an optional upgrade **Hired driver log **Hired drivers more likely to find suitable cargo on the way back **Re-hired driver issue fixed **Ferry fee is not charged to player for quick jobs **UK distances in GPS fixed **Fixed memory leak when playing mp3 files using radio **Improved handling of corrupted save files **Improved resiliency to some types of corruptions caused by mod removal **Fixed cabin blur during rain **Over 200 map changes and fixes **Several German roads thoroughly tweaked and prettyfied **Bump causing damage on German A3 fixed **Powerline columns in the middle of the road removed **Gas station in Bremen **AI curves fixing on some prefabs **Increased vertex buffer sizes to improve game stability with more detailed vehicle models **Product Key verification step added, only genuine keys in good standing accepted as of version 1.3+ *1.2.5.1 **DAF - added as new licensed truck brand **Added command line parameter -nodx9ex which disables extended DX9 interfaces for **Compatibility with Xfire **Support for Unicode characters **Support for Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese, Chinese, and Bulgarian **Enter your name in profile with non-ASCII characters **Better automatic save/load system **Fixes in registration plates for SK, NL, FR, I, S, BE, A **Recreated lamps illumination of all trucks, trailers and AI vehicles **Readjusted fatigue simulation **New gearboxes for each truck **Adjusted steering **Over two hundred individual map fixes and prettyfications, fixed weather areas, **Added new lamps to prefabs **Several inaccessible roads removed from navigation system **Bus added as AI vehicle in traffic **Improvements of AI handling on prefabs - speed, acceleration, and braking **Decreased Valiant dashboard brightness **Route advisor's "running line" corrected **Added extra tier to progress history - progress is shown up to level 150 now **Skill screen doesn't pop up on level up anymore if there are no skill points available **Rain probability slider added to Options **Truck braking intensity slider added to Options **Subtle improvements in HDR tonemapping *1.1.3 ** Improved handling of fatigue. ** Stopping of advisor lines fixed. **Some potentially crashing issues fixed. *1.1.1 **Hazard warning indicators are working with engine off. **Improved vehicle maneuverability. **Improved HDR tonality. **Cruise control disables on any action of the driver. **Fixed sunshafts missing with MLAA enabled in some situations. **Dynamic force feedback disabled when the game is paused. **Truck license plate management corrected. **Missing money in UK variant of "lite" Route Advisor fixed. **Wrong dashboard cruise control symbols corrected. **Wrong handling of double click on certain UI elements fixed. **Missing AI traffic on some low-end setups fixed. **Missing load/save screenshots for long profile names fixed. **Random trailer disappearing after truck upgrade fixed. **Missing navigation route after truck upgrade fixed. **Parking bonus is awarded correctly. **Total job distance computation corrected. **Fixed sound bursts of the environment-placed sounds. **Parking brake stick animation updated after setting value. **Map: signs tweaking, AI speed tweaking on some problem spots. **Fixed Majestic windshield wipers. * 1.0 ** Game released. Download Links For direct patch downloads, see the official websites: *Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Euro Truck Simulator Category:Patches